Iluminaste mi vida
by Lyon Wolf
Summary: <html><head></head>Jamil, una niña de doce años tiene mucho por resumir en su diario de como una amiga de otro mundo iluminó su vida.</html>


"Que felicidad!"- Exclamé mentalmente, estaba muy feliz porque por fin pude conseguir un plushie de Fluttershy, en la tienda siempre escaseaba ya que es la favorita de muchos. Como pueden adivinar soy gran fanática de My Little Pony, desde hace tiempo empecé a ver la serie y me encantó mucho, sobretodo esta pegaso que es super adorable, por cierto me llamo Jamil, tengo 10 años y vivo en Toronto Canadá con mi abuela desde que tengo 5 años, actualmente voy contenta por la calle con mi plushie en la mochila, ya no veo la hora de llegar a tenerla en mis brazos pero mientras debo seguir de la mano con mi abue junto la nieve en el asfalto.  
>Ya en mi habitación, tenía mi Fluttershy frente a mi -"Hola Fluttershy, me llamo Jamil y seré tu amiga para siempre. " La abracé compartiendole todo mi corazón a ella.<br>En la noche me acosté arropando a Fluttershy al lado mio dándole un beso de buenas noches, poco a poco el mundo de los sueños me llamaba y yo fui respondiendo a su petición cerrando los ojos.

Un gran cielo rosado de cálido estrellado con bellas constelaciones se podía apreciar desde donde me encuentro sentada en un campo de grandes dimensiones llenos de todo tipos de Girasoles, Margaritas, Claveles, Rosas, etcétera. Todas conformaban mi hermoso espacio en mis sueños, me sentía reconfortada apreciando lo todo. -"Hola Jamil"- Dijo una bella voz reconocible tomándome de un cálido abrazo. -"Fluttershy! Viniste a visitarme!"- Sentí la alegría de tener a mi amiga a mi lado. -"Prometí visitarte Jamil"- dijo la pegaso Me abrazo con más fuerza, sentí su sedosa melena caer por mi hombro, me sentía protegida, ella siempre viene a mis sueños a hacerme compañía, caminábamos por el campo, ayudabamos a los animalitos, tomábamos el té y jugábamos mucho. Desde que vivo sola con mi mama desde que nos mudamos desde Argentina nunca tuve amigas ni en la escuela, ella desde que la conocí en la serie ella siempre me hizo compañía.

"Oye Jamil, que dices si disfrutamos de un picnic? "- Dice haciendo aparecer una canasta llenas de sándwiches.

Comimos sándwiches y tomamos jugo de manzanas mientras nos poníamos al día con lo que cada una hizo hoy, ella me contó que hoy estuvo ayudando a un cachorro que tenía una fractura en la pata derecha;pobresito; junto a su esposo Discord, ella siempre me habló muy bien de el, lo describe como alguien simpático, alegre, travieso y fiel, el es un Draconequus pero nunca vino a mis sueños ya que según ella el es quien hace el hechizo para que ella me visite, pero me encantaría conocerlo. Le dije que me compre un plushie de ella con lo que había ahorrado de mi mesada, puso una expresión alegre al decirle y me abrazo dándome un beso en la frente.  
>_"Querida tengo algo que decirte " me dijo con un semblante triste. -"Que pasa Fluttershy? " dije en confusión. Ella me miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo-" Lamento decirte que, quizás esta sea la última vez que nos veamos. " Sentí como mi mundo se venía abajo, mi mejor amiga me iba a dejar? Pronto las lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre mi rostro.<p>

-" Fluttershy por favor no te vayas! "

- "Jamil" dijo levantando mi cabeza "Cada vez que te sientas sola, lleva el muñeco contigo y siempre estaré allí para ti." Veía sus lágrimas. - "Yo nunca me atrevería a dejarte sola, pero prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar." -"Entiendo..." dije tristemente hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho. Ella me miró por última vez, - "Te quiero mucho Jamil".

-"Jamil querida despierta por favor. " Mi abuela había sentido mis llantos y estaba tratando de despertarme. Pronto desperté, sentía las lágrimas frescas. Todo fue un sueño, aun así estaba triste. Mi abuela se quedo al lado mio mientras arullaba una bella canción de cuna, sin darme cuenta cuenta volví a quedarme dormida.

*Dos años después*

Nubes oscuras cubrían el cielo, el sonido de la lluvia resumbaba en el verde césped. Solo tristeza sentía en mi corazón, una mirada inexpresiva, observaba frente a mi la lápida de mi abuela, la persona que me cuido desde pequeña, lo único que quedaba de mi familia se había ido, me sentía sola, dolida y sin ganas de nada. Una mano toco mi hombro,-" Es hora de irnos Jamil ", dijo la mujer vestida de monja, como soy pequeña aun y no tengo tutores vivo en un orfanato.

Con la mirada fija en la ventana observaba a los demás niños jugar en la nieve radiando de felicidad, yo comprendía su motivo para ser feliz ¿Porque? Si están todos abandonados, sin nadie en este mundo, este lugar solo un sitio tétrico gris, donde sólo es un juego a quien hace la mejor cara para salir, solo entrevistas y entrevistas de parejas que solo buscan al niño perfecto, mientras que el resto siguen descartados. Envidio su felicidad. Me recosté en la cama con Fluttershy a mi lado, ella era un contenedor de mi tristeza, ella era la única que podía verme como soy. La extraño también... Deseaba volverla a ver por lo menos un minuto, que rayos estoy hablando? Ella se fue, más bien ella nunca vino, solo era mi imaginación, maldita mente, maldije arrojándo al muñeco al piso.

Hoy me tocaba mi primer entrevista, según me dijeron era una pareja que esta interesada en verme, quien será? No me interesa mucho, pero veré a donde lleva todo esto. Me aliste lo suficiente para estar presentable con el uniforme, admito que estoy un poco nerviosa, quizás no sea tan malo. Estoy caminando por el pasillo hacia la sala de entrevistas acompañada de una monja, llevaba a Fluttershy conmigo para ver si me ayuda en algo algo. -" Vamos Jamil animo, todo estará bien"

-"... " Que? Es necesario responder? Que más da.

Ella abrió la puerta a la sala dejándome sola adentro, sentí una sensación extraña, como si algo estuviese por pasar. -"Hola Jamil, espero que estés feliz de volver a verme" dijo una voz familiar. 'No puede ser. Es imposible! ' Volteo y... Nunca sentiste esa mezcla de sensaciones en la que no sabes como reaccionar? Vi a una mujer de cabello rosa largo, ojos verde agua, piel crema crema vestida con una gabardina verde oscuro, junto a un señor de piel pálida, cabello canoso, ojos amarillos, con un pantalón marron, camisa blanca y chaleco marrón. No podía creer creer lo que veía. Ella me abrazo con fuerza, como yo no resistí las lágrimas ante mi reencuentro con quien menos esperaba, Fluttershy. -"Te prometí que volvería, y lo hice, vengo a que vengas con nosotros. "  
>-" Tu seras mi mama? "<br>El hizo un gesto al señor para que se uniera. -" Seremos tus padres." ambos me abrazaron. Por primera vez desde la última vez que vi a mi abuela volví a sentir una sensación de seguridad y confort que había perdido.

Al tiempo nos fuimos a vivir a una hermosa casa en el campo, donde ellos, Fluttershy y Discord, con orgullo mis padres vivimos felices.

Quizás no es la historia perfecta o la más larga, pero sentía que debía contar lo que pase en estos pocos años aquí en mi resumido diario, tengo mucho para contar, pero eso se verá en las próximas páginas, gracias por leer un pedazo de mi vida. -Jamil 


End file.
